


fhic sic (teenlock?)

by IamSorryForThisTrash



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slow Burn, Teen AU, Teenlock, What Was I Thinking?, i wrote most of this when i was 13, im sorry, im trash, no burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamSorryForThisTrash/pseuds/IamSorryForThisTrash
Summary: Sherlock meets an interesting boy named James Moriarty. Sherlock quickly learns he will never be bored again.





	fhic sic (teenlock?)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this like 5 years ago so im sorry for everything in it. I dont even remember writing this but apparently i did....i think i ended it alright. defiantly not my best but whatever. Enjoy?
> 
> Title means Everlasting in french

  
  


“William Sherlock Scott Holmes! Get down here right now or we are going to be late!” Sherlock’s mother was always like this on the first day of school, he missed the days when she would go and teach maths every morning. Those days were gone. Sherlock grabbed his bag that was packed with books and walked down the hall to the stairs. He hated how the walls of his house were an institutional blue. Sherlock was just about to step on the first step when he remembered his brother. “Oh Myc can you grab my blazer for me. I seem to have forgotten it.” Sherlock smirked waiting for his brother to come out.

“My name is Mycroft not  _ Myc _ ,” he started to open the door and Sherlock went down the stairs, just enough so he wasn’t seen. “And you can get your own bloody blazer!”

“Mycroft!” Yelled his mother and father at the same time. Their mother continued, “Mycroft you get down stairs and in the car now or I will ground you from running for class president.”

Mycroft picked up his umbrella and started down the stairs that Sherlock was on. While Mycroft passed Sherlock he hit him in the arm with his umbrella. Sherlock gave him his glare of death but this did not faze him. Annoyed, Sherlock finally got up from the stairs and headed to the car.

The car ride was almost worse than the morning at home. Sherlock had begun to recite the periodic table of elements and Mycroft was yelling at him to stops as well as try to change something about the school uniforms.  

“Sherlock will you stop that I’m trying to listen to the radio.” His father reached to turn up the music.

“Silver, Cadmium, Indium, Tin,” Sherlock kept going.

“If I tell the bored that he wants it then they can’t refuse.” Mycroft was still going on about some stupid school thing, while muttering the occasional “Shut up” to his brother. This is how most days went in the Holmes family car but then the most dreaded thing happened,

“ROXANNE!” Everyone froze; Sherlock stopped reciting the elements, Mycroft’s paperwork slid to a stop and their mother slammed on the breaks. It was a good thing that people rarely used the street they were on.  They all just stared at the singing man in the front seat. Sherlock coughed a little thinking that might get him to stop, it didn’t. Mycroft tried to bring up the time that he broke their grandmother’s gravy-boat, nothing.

“I wouldn't talk down to you, I have to tell you just how I feel, I won't share you with another boy,” Their father kept singing and singing and singing.

Violet had started to drive again, not wanting her boys to miss their first class; Sherlock slowly went back to listing the elements (starting where he left off) but Mycroft could not take it, this infernal racket was impeding him from making the right choices for the school, 

“Shut up!” Mycroft’s voice rang as he shouted the words. 

“Mycroft Holmes!” Shouted his mother, Sherlock’s face flashed with shock, he knew that everyone was thinking it but he didn’t think that someone would say it. 

“What? Do you not like my singing son?” He gave Mycroft a smug smile. 

“No, it’s just that, well I,” Mycroft was for once at a loss of words.

“Your singing is lovely sweetheart, the boy’s just need to concentrate for the big day they have. So please do shut up.” In some ways the Holmes mother was better at getting things done than the kids themselves. But none of this mattered because Sherlock saw that they were finally at school. Normally he hated the place but it seemed to be the only way he was getting out of this situation. Before the car could come to a full stop Sherlock was already out of the car and on his way up the front steps. 

Sherlock looked around surveying the ‘new meat’, every year someone always tried to be his ‘friend’ he knew that they only wanted him to help them cheat and test and other assignments.  Sherlock was now in year 11 and this meant he had to tutor one of a lower level science class with another student from his science class. He just hoped that he wouldn’t have to help out in Mrs. Birch’s; Molly, a girl who has had a crush on him since 5 th year was in that class.

“Just my luck” Sherlock muttered as he looked at the list and read that he would have to tutor Mrs. Birch’s class with someone named James Moriarty; he must be new. Sherlock sauntered down the hall to his first class, ‘English, Yay I get to learn how to write.’ He thought as he entered the class that was full of noisy annoying idiots. Sherlock made his way to the back of the class as quickly as he could. 

This class was the same as all the ones before it, the teacher would introduce themselves then we would go around the room and say our name and what we did over the summer. Most of the answers were boring until we got to one student, he was new.

In what seemed to be an Irish accent this small dark haired boy introduced himself, “Hello, My name is James Moriarty, but most people call me Jim. I just moved here from Dublin and I was bored over the summer. No one could keep me entertained; I’m hoping to fix that.” He ended that last sentence with a wink and it looked like the girls in the class were quite enticed.

Sherlock was angry at this new boy, he had taken his answer. Every year his answer to ‘How was your summer?’ Sherlock always answers with ‘boring’ or ‘bored’.  He had to think quickly, it was almost his turn and Sherlock could not use the same answer this Moriarty guy used.

“Sherlock? Sherlock Holmes, it is your turn.” The teacher repeated until he looked up from his page.

“My name is Sherlock Holmes and I solved a murder.” The class went silent, groups of people started to whisper and others just stared. Sherlock sat there looking at ‘Jim’ with a smug smile on his face. 

The bell broke the chatter; time for science. Sherlock packed up his things and made his way to Mrs. Birch’s classroom.

“Hi Sherlock!” as small high pitched voice rang. 

‘Molly,’ thought Sherlock, he kept walking not wanting to be stuck in an endless conversation about their summer break. Sherlock jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, the pressure was even but he couldn’t place whose hand it was, he stopped and turned to face the culprit. Jim.

Jim flashed a small smile, “I couldn’t help but notice that we are tutoring the same science class.”

“Sadly we are, now if you will move I don’t have time to talk to people with a lower intelligence.” Sherlock started to walk a, but immediately halted when he heard Jim's response,

“And who said that you were smarter than I?” with that Jim passed the stunned Sherlock and swaggered into the classroom.

“Sherlock, hi.” Molly the little brown haired girl came running up to Sherlock and was far too cheery for Sherlock’s taste. “Are you tutoring my class?! Wow this will be great, after class you could come over and…”  Sherlock started to tune her out; all he could think of was Jim, Jim Moriarty.   

 

“Good morning class.” Mrs. Birch almost sang the words, “Now we are very thankful this year because we have two of the best science and maths students in our class, they will be helping us out. Now everyone pair up.” The class went into mindless chatter as people looked for partners, Molly ended up being partners with some kid that looked a bit like Sherlock; Sherlock didn’t care because Jim seemed to be moving closer to him and was now only a mere foot away.

“So Sherlock,” Jim paused and straightened his skull tie, which was not part of their dress code, “this murder that you solved, was it fun?”

Sherlock was caught off guard by this question; most people just laughed and said that he was lying. Nonetheless Sherlock answered, “It was like Christmas.”

Jim smirked and was just about to give some flirty comeback when a taller brown haired boy came up to them, “You have to put on the safety goggles.”

Sherlock looked annoyed, “Yes thank you for your input Anderson, no one cares.” And with that Anderson left.

“What an idiot.” Jim muttered

“Just wait till you meet Donavan.” Sherlock and Jim both started to laugh, things were going well for a change.

“This science class is so boring; I still don’t understand why I am here. I almost failed the entrance test.” Jim admitted to Sherlock.

“I did fail it. The test is just a formality; they look at your science grade from the years before. In short the only way to not do this is to fail science.” Sherlock didn’t know why he was telling him this but for some reason he just wanted to keep Jim talking.

“Well, it is the first day and I need to let them know how is in charge,”

Sherlock cut him off, “Mycroft, he is the one in charge.”

Jim just kept talking, “As I was saying, people need to know who I am,” and with that Jim started to pour some chemicals into one of the beakers. Sherlock held his nose shut not wanting to breathe in the stink.

The teacher rushed everyone outside; Jim had made a stink bomb. Sherlock was shocked and happy at the same time. Once the teacher had made sure that everyone was out she told them to do something, Sherlock wasn’t listening.

Jim walked up to Sherlock and whispered just centimeters from him, “That’s not the only bomb I can make.” Then he disappeared leaving Sherlock infatuated with the idea of spending a whole year with someone that was like him. 

The peace and quiet was soon broken as he heard his brother yelling, “Sherlock!” Mycroft grabbed his younger brother’s shoulders and spun him around, “Sherlock, did you do this?!”

Sherlock snorted, “Don’t be so boring, why would I need to make a stink bomb to get out of class or,” he thought of what Jim had said, “or to make people know who I am.”

Mycroft gave a sigh of relief; contrary to believe he did care about his brother, “So you didn’t do it…you know who did, don’t you?”

Sherlock smiled and did his best Mycroft impression, “Oh brother dear when will you learn, that’s not how you get things from me.” With that Sherlock gave his brother a smug smile and sauntered off into the direction he had seen Jim leave in.

The stink bomb had made its way around most of the school, therefore everyone’s parents were being called to take them home; Sherlock was still following Jim.

Sherlock made it to the side fountain that was mostly hidden by hedges. People mainly used this part of the school grounds to make-out, because it was mostly hidden from any teacher's view. “Why was Jim here?” Sherlock though as he rounded the corner and stopped when he saw Jim talking to some tall blond boy.

“Jim, I don’t like you getting attention, it’s not good.” The tall boy paused and look quite worried, “you need to keep a low profile until Powers is finished with. Okay?”

Jim was annoyed at the fact that he was telling him what to do, “Listen Seb, I can do whatever I want. I am the one who started the Powers project and I can finish it alone!”

The boy who Sherlock now thought was Seb, most likely short for Sebastian, shook his head “Fine, whatever Jim, just stay away from Sherlock Holmes.” And with that he stormed off.

Jim went to follow him but changed his mind when he reached that parting in the trees and turned to go out a different one.

Once everyone was gone Sherlock stood up and walked over the fountain, “Say away from Sherlock Holmes,” Sherlock repeated, “Why would he need to stay away from me?” Sherlock didn’t know anything for certain just yet, but the one thing that he did know what that this year was going to be interesting. 

After the conversation that Sherlock had overheard on the first day of school, Sherlock was not letting Jim out of his sight. Only a few short weeks had past and it seemed that Jim wasn’t listening to his friend ‘seb’. Soon everyone began to know them as Jim and Sherlock or Sherlock and Moriarty. Things were going so great at school and Sherlock was so excited that he almost forgot about the ‘powers’ project, almost. 

Sherlock’s alarm went off at 6:15. He crawled out of bed and into the washroom to brush his teeth. Sherlock was in the washroom longer than usual; his curls were not doing what they were supposed to do.  

Mycroft was pounding on the door, “Sherlock! You have been in there for 10 minutes. Some of us need to look nice,” Sherlock opened the door in the middle of Mycroft’s sentence, “what with the board elections coming up.” Mycroft realized that he had said too much, “no need to concern yourself brother dear,” and with that Mycroft pushed Sherlock out of the way and entered the washroom. 

Sherlock didn’t really care, the only thing he cared about was the fact that Jim had texted him saying that he had some business to attend to before class and that he would miss first block. Sherlock didn’t know how he would survive science without Jim there, but his mother was calling him so Sherlock picked up his blazer and headed down stairs.

The ride to school was oddly quiet. The boy’s father wasn’t with them: only their mother. There was no fighting or name calling, not a single word was uttered from the moment they got in the car till the moment the arrived at school. 

Sherlock mindlessly walked the halls while focusing on Jim's text. ‘Where was he going? What did he have to do? Why couldn’t I come with?’ Sherlock thought to himself, he didn’t have time to wonder why he ‘missed’ Jim as he saw Molly.

“Sherlock!” she yelled at him from down the hall. He tried to ignore her and just walk past but it was no use, “Sherlock, hey!” Molly added as he tried to pass.

Sherlock stopped, “Hello Molly.” he said dryly. She looked excited, and nervous. Molly was never nervous. 

“Uh, I wanted to ask you someth,” Thankfully she was cut off by the bell.

“Sorry Molly, I’ve got to get to class. Don’t want to be late.” and with that Sherlock was off to science; he faintly heard Molly say something about him always being late.

Mrs. Birch took attendance, noticing Moriarty's absence, and went on with her lesson. The class dragged on without his friend there and everyone seemed to be more stupid than ever that day, and Sherlock made sure everyone knew it. By the time the sixth kid had come to Sherlock for help he had, had enough. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Do you know why you are here Mr. Holmes?” The principal asked Sherlock. He didn’t answer, instead he looked around the office. This wasn’t the first time Sherlock had been sent here, but it was different. The pictures of his wife and her side of the family were gone; divorce, her fault.

“How’s the wife?” Sherlock asked finally looking at him.

“We are talking about you Sherlock and your disrespectful behaviour,” he continued talking and Sherlock stopped listening.

Sherlock saw something outside the window behind the principal's desk. It looked like a person. That’s when Sherlock remembered the boy Jim was talking to on the first day. That boy was now outside, alone; this was Sherlock's chance.

Sherlock started to speak, interrupting the other man, “I am here because you can’t call a thirteen year old a pathetic waste of preaches oxygen. Now if you would give me my pink slip, I am late for class.” Sherlock stood and outstretched his hand.

“I’ll see you in detention Mr. Holmes.” With that remark Sherlock smirked and left, pink slip in hand, and no intention of going to class. 

As soon as Sherlock was sure he was out of sight, he ran down the halls. He wasn’t going to waste another second in the school. Just as Sherlock exited the building and was about to round the corner to confront ‘Seb’ he heard a voice that made him stop dead in his tracks.

“You must be more discreet when you are on the premises if you don’t want my brother to notice you.” Sherlock overheard Mycroft say, “As much as I hate to admit it Sherlock is quite observant.” Sherlock couldn’t believe it; ‘What was Mycroft doing with him? Why was he here?’

Just then the taller blond boy spoke, “I heard your ‘brother dearest’ was in the office, so nothing to worry about”

“I will do my best to keep my little brother away from the Powers project, but I can’t make any promises, especially with James befriending him.” Mycroft sneered.

“I’ll deal with Jim, you take care of your brother, or I will.” Sebastian threatened, and then left.

Sherlock was stunned. He couldn’t figure out what was going on and why Mycroft seemed to be in on it. He would have to talk to Jim tomorrow and figure this all out.

When Sherlock's mother pick him up from school at five o‘clock to say she was pissed would be an understatement. Ever since Sherlock had started hanging out with Jim he hadn’t gotten detention. Jim didn’t keep him in line, it was the exact opposite. Sherlock just felt the need to be sneakier around him, to show Jim that he wouldn’t get caught. One class without him proved to Sherlock that there was something more than just classmates to them.

“Sherlock,” his mother pulled him from this thoughts, “I thought we were passed your childish outbursts?” She was being overly sweet, “your father and I are very disappointed in you.” Sherlock's attention was pulled away when he got a text. It was from Jim,  _ meet me at the pool _

_ J: 10pm _

_ J: DONT be late _

_ S: ill be there _

 

Sherlock didn’t know what Jim wanted but Sherlock needed answers. It was nine and apparently he was grounded so, Sherlock locked his bedroom door and climbed out his window. He hadn't been out this late since the summer, the walk seemed longer in the cold. He pulled out his phone, it was 9:57pm. Sherlock shot Moriarty a quick text,  _ im here _

_ J: its open _

Sherlock slide his phone away and slowly pushed open the glass doors. He wound his way through the corridor until he reached the main pool. No one was there; all you could hear was the water pump and Sherlocks raising heart beat. Just as Sherlock was about to text him again the door behind him was thrown open and Jim came walking through it.

“Sherls!” Jim exclaimed arms stretched out, “I thought you weren’t going to come, but here you are.”

“What are we doing here James?”

“James? Are you mad at me Sherls?” Jim pouted and dropped his arms, “I thought we could have a chat,” he was circling to the other side of the pool, opposite Sherlock.

“And we had to do it in a dark swimming pool?” Sherlock questioned.

“It’s more, romantic.” Jim hummed.

Sherlock snorted, “shut up”

The boys were now directly across from one another only separated by the pool, “I’m going to make you can offer you can’t refuse Sherlock.” Jim was being serious now, all of his usual playful air was gone. Sherlock took a step forward, now standing at the edge of the water. He couldn’t read the other boy, he had no idea what Jim was planning. 

The next time Jim spoke he was slow and meticulous, “I’m going to murder someone Sherlock.” Once again the pool was silent, no one breathed and no one moved. Each boy awaited the other. “Want to help?” Jim continued with a smirk. 

Sherlock was drowning, he had to think. His friend just asked him to murder someone, that's not normal. ‘Is this a joke?’ Sherlock thought, ‘some kind of elaborate rouse to prank him’ but James wasn’t joking and Sherlock knew that. 

“Who?” Sherlock finally asked.

“Carl Powers, he’s in year 12. An upper classmen if you will.” James put his hand in his pockets and shrugged.

Sherlock realized that this is what the Powers project must be, “How?” he questioned again.

“It’s really quite easy, no one will miss him and I need something to keep me busy.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes, “Not how could you do it but how /will/ you do it?” 

The question hung in the air as James slowly smiled, “So you’re in? Because once I tell you, there's no going back.” he finished the vague threat in a sing-song voice.

Sherlock didn’t move, he kept eye contact with James the whole time; never letting him out of his sight. This had been the information Sherlock wanted, this was why he hung out with James in the first place but now, he wanted to help his friend. For some unknown reason Sherlock felt the need to show off, to show Jim what he could do. Sherlock finally moved, backing up from the ledge, “I’ll be there.” Sherlock turned on his heels and headed out of the pool. 

The walk home for Sherlock was filled with questions and rain. By the time he had gotten home it was nearly midnight and he was soaking wet. Sherlock didn’t bother to sneak back in. His head was in such a fog from tonight's events.

Sherlock was awoken by the sound of banging on his door, “Sherlock, mother is waiting for you in the car,” Mycroft lowered his voice, “so get your arse downstairs now!”

Sherlock heard his brother's footsteps leave down the stairs. He slowly got up, his hair was still wet from the night before and he now didn’t have time to dry it. Sherlock through on his uniform, grabbed his phone and headed to the car.

Once there his mother started a lecture about being on time or whatever, Sherlock was more interested in his 12 texts and 7 missed calls; all from Jim.

_ J: answer your phone _

_ J: im getting impatient _

_ J: Sherlock! I don’t like to be kept waiting! _

_ J: call me _

The messages went on from there, Sherlock didn’t reply instead he tried to fix his damp curls.

 

He was able to avoid Jim almost all morning, now he had to face him. As Sherlock entered Mrs. Birch’s class Jim looked up from the girl chatting at him. The tension could have been cut with a spoon.

“Sherlock!” Molly squeaked waving her hand in the air like a child, Sherlock finally broke his eye contact and looked over to her. “There’s a free seat by me,” she continued to speak. Sherlock was torn, he knew he needed to talk with Jim about how they were going to proceed but he didn’t want to, not right now. Thus, Sherlock passed the row Jim was sitting in and sat beside Molly Hooper.

Molly continued to chat and Sherlock ignored her. He just nodded and agreed, something Mycroft taught him to do. 

“Really?” Molly asked all too loud and excited which pulled Sherlock from his thoughts of murder.

“What?” Sherlock questioned.

“I can’t believe it!” Molly continued to go on, Sherlock need to find out what had her in this tissy.

“What can’t you believe.”

Molly blushed and smiled at the desk, “that you said yes to going to the dance with me.”

Sherlock was shocked, ‘had that really been what she asked?’ He had to fix this quick. “Oh, uh.” Sherlock didn’t know how to fix this.

“Did Sherls here really say that?” Jim spoke from behind him, “Sorry love but we already have big plans for that night, don’t we?”

Jim was giving him an out but if Sherlock took it that meant there was no way of getting out of his plans, “Yeah, sorry Molly. I must have forgot.”

Molly got up and stormed out of the class, the teacher chasing after her, and leaving the class unsupervised.

“You have to be careful as to who you talk to now,” Jim started as he took Molly’s seat, “if you let something slip or say the wrong thing, that could mean trouble for both of us.”

“What do you want Jim?”

“The night of the dance there is also a swim meet, that's where it will happen.” Jim replied in a hushed voice, just inches from Sherlock's ear. “Meet me by the fountain after class.” and as if it had been rehearsed Jim got up from the seat and sat back in his just as the Mrs. Birch came back to resume the lesson.

After class Sherlock followed Jim from a distance to the fountain. Just as Sherlock arrived he heard a, sadly, familiar voice.

“What is he doing here?” Seb asked pointedly to Jim. 

“Well, Sebastian, I am here because obviously you can’t pull your own weight.” Sherlock sneered.

“Now boys,” Jim started, “There’s enough of me to go around.” Sherlock let out a disgusted sound.

“We are here to talk our project,” Jim continued, “Last night you asked me how, Sherls, and now I was hoping you would have a discrete idea that won't get us caught.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes, “I figured as much,” he paused, “I have one idea that I think might work, the only problem is how to get him in contact with it.” Jim shared more information with Sherlock and together the formed a plan. The two boys talked for hours about it, they missed the rest of their classes and didn’t even notice when Sebastian left. 

Sherlock noticed that in the weeks leading up to when the project was due that Sebastian had been nowhere to be found, it was a little worrisome but, for some reason Sherlock trusted Jim so he didn’t worry about it. Little did Sherlock know was that Sebastian would never be around again.

Finally the day came, Sherlock had ignored all of the texts from Molly asking about the dance, his only focus was on Powers. Sherlock sat in his chair, eyes closed, and visualized the events as the unfolded. 

_ Carl Powers puts on his eczema cream, drives to the pool, gets changed and then has a fit in the water, resulting in his death, which will be ruled an accident. _

Sherlock was pulled from this thoughts by the sound of his phone ringing, the screen read  _ UNKNOWN CALLER. _ He let the phone ring twice, three times. Just as Sherlock reached for his phone it stopped. 

Carl Powers was dead, and Sherlock would never be bored again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so that was it......hope it didnt such to much


End file.
